Él No Es Draco
by SensationLove
Summary: Se daba cuenta de que para ella siempre estarían esos ojos azules, no los grises que tanto adoraba. Que sus dedos siempre peinarían una cabellera roja, no una rubia platinada. Se quedaba con el bueno, no con el malo. HG/DM One-Shot.


_**Disclaimer: Todo le pertenece a J.K Rowling. Yo sólo juego con los personajes.**_

_**Summary: Se daba cuenta de que para ella siempre estarían esos ojos azules, no los grises que tanto adoraba. Que sus dedos siempre peinarían una cabellera roja, no una rubia platinada. Se quedaba con el bueno, no con el malo. HG/DM One-Shot.**_

**Él No Es Draco**

* * *

><p>La gente tiende a decir que el tiempo es la mejor medicina para el dolor, sea el que sea. Pero en su más desesperada opinión, Hermione Granger no cree en esas palabras.<p>

La razón podía ser tan simple como extremadamente complicada.

Porque seis años después de que se había cruzado con él por última vez, ella seguía sintiendo lo mismo por Draco Malfoy, quizá incluso, de forma más intensa.

Recordaba que todo había empezado con sus típicos insultos y discusiones, hasta que en un momento, algo se encendió. Pasaron a ser caricias secretas, miradas que escondían algo, corazones que se negaban a creer en los sentimientos que empezaban a tener. Y llegó un punto en el que no bastaba aquello, necesitaron besos, roces, suspiros y jadeos para demostrar la imperiosa necesidad que tenían del otro.

Pero no todo era color de rosa.

También recordaba aquel fatídico día, en el que sintió que su confianza y amor habían sido destrozados hasta la más mínima mota de polvo.

La había llevado a una de esas aulas vacías que había presenciado muchos de sus encuentros fortuitos. Sus ojos grises, tan extraños y mágicos, carecían de ese brillo pasional que tanto le habían caracterizado cada vez que se encontraban.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — Preguntó ella, temerosa de la respuesta que Draco le pudiera proporcionar.

— Es todo, Hermione — Susurró él, pero dentro de esas cuatro paredes, parecía que lo hubiese gritado.

El corazón de la gryffindor se encogió dentro de ella. — ¿De qué hablas? — Sin embargo, la lógica y razonamiento en su interior trabajaron a todo dar, dándole la respuesta.

Clavó sus ojos metálicos en los marrones de ella. — Esto acaba aquí, Hermione, no podemos continuar... Yo no puedo continuar.

— ¿Qué? — Preguntó aún desconcertada, como si le hablara en pársel. — ¿Acabar... De qué hablas, Draco? — Se acercó a él tentativamente.

Su expresión se volvió pesada y cansada. Respiró hondamente y su rostro se volvió una máscara de indiferencia. — Terminamos.

El silencio llenó el aula.

Quería llorar, quería gritar, quería golpearlo, quería rabiar, quería desaparecer de ese instante y de ese lugar. Sintió que todo daba vueltas a su alrededor, como si una fuerza invisible se burlara del dolor que empezaba a crecer dentro de ella.

Y de la nada, una duda se sembró en su mente y corazón. — ¿Por qué? — Murmuró en un quebrado susurro. No reconocía la voz como suya, ni las palabras tampoco. Lo escuchaba como algo lejano que se parecía a ella.

— Me uniré a _ellos_ — Y esos ojos grises que tantas veces había contemplado se volvieron tan ácidos y vacíos que a Hermione le fue imposible mantenerle la mirada.

Fue suficiente para traer su mundo hasta el piso y más allá de ese. Porque además de dejarla, se unía a aquella causa que quería asesinar a su mejor amigo, a alguien que consideraba su hermano; y exterminar a todos aquellos que consideraban impuros, como ella por ejemplo. Lo había sospechado infinitas veces, él no era un slytherin cualquiera, era Draco Malfoy, hijo de un mortígafo, descendiente de dos de los linajes más puros de Gran Bretaña, los Black y los Malfoy, heredero de conocimientos tan oscuros que eran custodiados solo por aquellos que poseían esa sangre tan adorada pero a la vez tan esclavizante.

La desesperación hizo su acto de presencia. Dio otro paso hacia él. — Sabes que hay otras opciones, sabes que no tienes que hacerlo. ¡Sabes que te podemos ayudar, Draco!

— No quiero su ayuda. — Respondió con sequedad, sin mirarla a los ojos.

Hermione se enfureció, tomó su barbilla entre sus manos y con algo de rudeza le volvió hacia él. Estaba fuera de sus cabales, no pensaba con mucha claridad. — Deja el orgullo. Dejanos, por una vez, ayudarte. Tu no eres así, Draco, yo estoy segura de ello. Dejalo, ven con nosotros, es lo correcto, por favor.

Una sonrisa cínica se había posado en sus labios. Quitó la mano que ella tenía en su piel. — Yo no soy ningún gryffindor y lo sabes, siempre lo has sabido — Sus ojos brillaban con esa arrogancia y altanería que tantos años había visto. — Yo no formo parte de ustedes, y dudo que lo haga.

— Intentalo, no dejes que tu padre te obligué a hacer algo de lo que te arrepentirás.

Draco se alzó en toda su altura y cuadró los hombros. Hermione vio frente a ella la máxima expresión del orgullo. — Ese es el detalle, _Granger_, no estoy siendo obligado...

Ella no necesitó oír más.

Retrocedió un par de pasos, como si estar cerca de él le quemara. Tenía sus ojos abiertos como platos y temblores le recorrían el cuerpo. — ¿Quién eres? — Preguntó en un susurro. — Tu no eres Draco... ¡Tu no eres Draco! — Exclamó con sus ojos al borde de las lágrimas.

La miró con tanta intensidad que se vio atrapada en un campo que sentía como algo físico. Su voz sonó en un siseo tan serpentino, tan mezquino y automático, que sintió que el muchacho que tenía frente a él no era humano. — Tú Draco está muerto... ¿Sabes por qué? Porque jamás debió haber existido. Fue un error y tanto tú como yo siempre lo supimos.

Sintió como si su alma cayera a sus pies, como si algo la desligara de él. Lo observó con otros ojos, ojos dolidos y heridos, pero además, lo vio como un enemigo, alguien que ya no era seguro para ella, alguien que le había traicionado y no era de fiar. Alzó la barbilla con todo el orgullo que fue capaz de encontrar dentro de ella. Habló, rezando porque su voz no se quebrar, no en ese instante. — Tienes razón, Malfoy, estás muerto. Si es lo que quieres, te lo daré. Estás muerto para mi, Draco _Malfoy —_ Escupió su apellido como si fuera la peor maldición que pudiera decirle.

Y en ese momento, así lo sintió.

Pero ahora, años después, se daba cuenta de que si se hubiese esmerado más, si siquiera lo hubiese intentado, su historia y la de muchos fuera distinta. Porque pudo haber corregido a Draco, pudo haber salvar muchas vidas, pudo haber vivido su amor con él. Pero era tarde, demasiado tarde. Habían crecido, había tomado caminos tan distintos que la vida no les reuniría de nuevo.

Ahora, con Ronald Weasley arrodillado frente a ella, con un sencillo anillo de compromiso, se daba cuenta de que todo había llegado hasta allí.

Su historia había sido corta, pero Hermione estaba segura de que no viviría nada tan intenso como aquello.

Se daba cuenta de que para ella siempre estarían esos ojos azules, no los grises que tanto adoraba.

Siempre pasaría rozaría ese rostro lleno de pecas, no esa cara tan perfecta e impoluta como la de Draco.

Que sus dedos siempre peinarían una cabellera roja, no una rubia platinada.

Estaría con el chico amable, no con el arrogante.

Se quedaba con el héroe, no con el supuesto villano que nadie se preocupó en conocer alguna vez.

Formaría una vida con el muchacho que le había acompañados y protegido durante tantos años, no con el que le había hecho la vida imposible pero que aún así, había logrado enamorarle como nadie.

Se quedaba con el bueno, no con el malo.

Aceptaba a Ronald Weasley.

Pero ella siempre sabría que ese no era el final que quería, que no era el futuro que había deseado fervientemente, que no tendría la historia por la que no luchó.

Se casaría con un hombre que quería, pero que jamás amaría.

Porque él no era Draco. Y nunca lo sería.

Porque simplemente, ni él ni ella habían sido los suficientemente valientes y arriesgados para luchar por su amor. Porque no lo intentaron.

Porque no había lugar en el mundo para ellos dos. Porque no era una vida que podrían compartir juntos. Porque habían pasado demasiadas cosas como para simplemente dejarlas en el pasado. Porque ellos jamás serían los protagonistas que quedarían juntos en la historia.

Y Hermione Granger lo sabía perfectamente.

Ella se casaría con Ronald Weasley.

Sencillamente, porque él no era Draco.


End file.
